


Ice Cream

by Mistevieous



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 15:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19321417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistevieous/pseuds/Mistevieous





	Ice Cream

“This is illegal.” Wash whispered for at least the tenth time. 

York chuckled and gave him a bump to the shoulder, “And?”

“It’s fine, Wash. It’s only illegal if we get caught. We just won't get caught, simple enough.” South replied, shrugging as she squeezed up past them. 

“It’s still illegal- South!” He practically hissed, frowning.

Wash watched as she slipped up to the door and started picking the lock. He nervously stood behind her, glancing over his shoulder like someone would come up on them at any second. 

“We shouldn’t do this, come on guys. Let’s just. Go.” He tried again, frowning over at York. 

“You know once she has something in her mind, there’s no changing it. Just relax, we’re fine.” York assured him and gave him a little nudge with his elbow. 

“And we have to do this, Wash.” South replied as the door popped open. “You wanted ice cream, we’re getting ice cream. It being closed isn’t going to stop you from getting your ice cream!”

“I don’t need- South, it’s fine, we can get ice cream in the morning.” He pleaded, but followed after the two nonetheless. 

“Wash relax, it’s just ice cream.” York reasoned, going over to the shut ice cream display and looking at the different flavors. 

“Exactly! It’s just ice cream, it can wait!” Wash huffed, watching the two before reluctantly grabbing a cone as well and inching over to the ice cream. 

“Nah, it can’t wait.” South rolled her eyes, finding a scoop and digging into one of the flavors, “You wanted ice cream now, it definitely can’t wait.”

“It can too! I don’t want to spend shore leave in jail for breaking into an ice cream shop and stealing a cone.” Even as he fussed he was scooping ice cream into his cone. 

“We’re not stealing the ice cream- we’ll leave some credits. And we didn’t break anything getting in either. So it’s fine.” York gave Wash a flick to the ear, his cone overfilled already but it didn’t stop him from adding sprinkles on.

“Besides, we won’t get caught, it’s fine. Stop worrying and being a bitch.” South laughed, piling different toppings on her ice cream until she was satisfied. 

“You keep saying that, but you can’t possibly know we won’t get caught.” Wash frowned, but was nonetheless fixing his ice cream up like they were. 

“Our jobs are literally to break in places without getting caught, this is child’s play!” York shrugged, pausing a second to add more sprinkles before they started back out. 

Wash sighed heavily, looking around with the most guilty look on his face as he licked his ice cream. He was worried to get caught, get in trouble with the Director for doing stupid shit on leave. Sure, it was kind of fun, a little, once they were in the clear- but he was just sure that they’d catch shit for doing this. Over ice cream. But. Still. They broke into an ice cream place just because he wanted ice cream and everyone was closed. Breaking laws for him. Being stupid, for him. He wasn’t sure if he was lucky or cursed, frankly.

South swung an arm around his shoulders and yanked him along a pathway to a deserted park, York tagging along behind them. She nudged him down into the grass, dropping next to him and leaning back against him with a content noise. York laid out on his back, readjusting until his head was in her lap.

“See? No one seen shit, we’re fine.” She insisted after they got settled, biting into her ice cream. 

York awkwardly licked his ice cream from his weird angle, giving a muffled ‘mhmm’ in agreement. 

Wash sighed heavily, one arm resting just behind South and the other hand holding his cone. He looked the two of them over a second, shaking his head. 

“Alright.” He reluctantly agreed after another moment, licking his ice cream before pressing his forehead against South’s hair. “Fine. It was okay this time- but seriously, the ice cream wasn’t that important.”

“Yea, maybe not, but you are.” York said with a lopsided smile up at him.

South gave a snort, rolling her eyes, “Wow, that’s so fucking cheesy.” 

“Am I wrong, though? No, I’m not!” He insisted, reaching a hand up to prod her chin with a finger. 

“You can’t answer your own question!” She argued, swatting his hand away playfully.

Wash let the two of them bicker, smiling to himself and licking his ice cream again. Okay, maybe it’s both, a little cursed but mostly lucky.


End file.
